1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a music performance program, a music performance apparatus, a music performance method, and a music performance system, and more specifically to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a music performance program, a music performance apparatus, a music performance method, and music performance system which perform music based on a movement of the gravity center of a user's body.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there has been a dance game apparatus which requires a user to step on positions in accordance with instructions indicated by position indication marks scrolling on the screen, thereby allowing the user to step to music (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-37490 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1)). Specifically, the dance game apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a plurality of stepping platforms, a loudspeaker for outputting music, and a display section for displaying stepping position marks. On the display section, the stepping position marks are displayed and scroll on the screen in accordance with progress of the music. Scores are calculated in accordance with a timing when a stepping position mark has moved to a predetermined position and a timing when a stepping platform corresponding to the stepping position mark has been stepped on.
However, the dance game apparatus disclosed in the above Patent Literature 1 allows a user to express his/her sense of rhythm by stepping on predetermined stepping positions in accordance with the progress of music, but does not allow the user to control the progress of music by using the whole or a part of his/her body. Consequently, the dance game apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 does not allow, for example, the user to feel as if he/she is performing music. In addition, the game apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 only detects the platforms being stepped on, and thus the user cannot satisfactorily reflect a movement of his/her whole body on a game.